You and I
by Stitchar
Summary: As long as they have each other, at least one of them is sane enought to protect his only friend from the world. Dark. Bulkhead/Bumblebee if you squint.


**You and I**

Darkish fic. Bulkhead/Bumblebee if you squint.

Enjoy.

* * *

The world was now dark, his optics barely helping him seeing things but he didn't care really. all he ever cared about was going back to his place once again.

He can sense other organics flinching in fear as he walked past any building that had brokern down by him, many wishing that they have any power to destroy his huge build armor. But they knew it was hopeless, he wasn't called a Decepticon for nothing. Well almost.

To tell the truth he used to be gone well with the organics ever since he laid his pede on the ground with his group of friends. one of the organics came up to them and provided them with a nice place to call a base and some few oil for the food supplies. He loved it, that is when things had gone wrong with so many ways.

It was just one of those lazy days when they all did their usual things until the Deceepticons attacked them, nearly killing everyone in the base.

They used to call Autobots.

They used to call him Bulkhead.

Now he's a Decepticon with unwilling.

As Bulkhead walked on ahead to the secret base of the Decepticons, he slowly felt his body relaxing after the tense rampage he did. After all, he was called Decepticon for nothing.

When he entered in the secret base he tried not to flinch when he heard the familiar cry of the tortured souls of the Autobots that were captured in the assault. He guessed that Shockwave was torturing them for the information where the Autobot main base was.

Bulkhead sighed as he looked down at his forearm. Instead of the forest green paint he used to see everyday, only dark purple was reflecting the light to his now red optics. His sharp claws were not flat and gentle anymore.

As his mind was a bit occupied he failed to miss a little bot was creeping up to him. it was crouched down, its little aft swinging side ways like a kitten would do and with a great leap from its leg, it jumped on Bulkhead.

"Gotcha Bulky~. Did I get you by surprise? did I? Did I?" Bulkhead almost chuckled as he carefully lifted the small body off his back as it climbed and laid the small bot in his arms, rocking as if it was a new youngling.

"You actually did this time, little buddy." He almost flinched when he realized that his voice wasn't filled with warmth and freindly anymore as it only came out more of a statement and cold harsh tone as if he was scolding the young bot, but the young bot didn't seem to care as it purred when Bulkhead ran his servos through his head, almost brushing against the horns.

'Hmm, I guess I did huh? Oh and how was your mission?" the young bot asked as he leaned against the servos that was giving him some attention, "I missed you since I wasn't allowed out yet."

Bulkhead could've smiled at the naivity of his little friend has, If only his little friend understands why though.

"It was good so far" Bulkhead replied as he walked on to their sleeping quarters, "Not many organics were attacking nor there are any other Autobots to beat us." His little friend giggled a reply as he reached their rooms, pressing some few pass codes as he do so.

"Ae, Bulky your are soo brave! If only Lord Megatron can let me go!" His little friend exclaimed as Bulkhead placed him in the bearth they are sleeping in. Bulkhead frowned at the statement.

"You know why our master wasn't letting you go, you're not well enough to go at least." His little friend just blinked and yawned cutely as laid back in the bearth, with Bulkhead not flowing behind. He wraped his small arms around Bulkhead's neck as Bulkhead wraped his arms around his little friend's waist.

"Hm, true." His little friend replied as he dosed to sleep. "but you're here so thats what count.' and soon he was off to his dream world.

Bulkhead didn't said anything as he was back into his troubling stasis. But he knew that as long his little buddy is here, then he can cope for few things that Megatron had unleashed to the world.

-.-

_He heard the explosions around him as the base was nearly been destroyed._

_"Bulkhead!" Bumblebee screamed as he dashed up to him, checking to see if there are any damage from his friend. "are you okay?"_

_"I won't say the same thing to you too Little Buddy!"_

_Bumblebee didn't reply as he shushed Bulkhead to stay quiet as they heard jet engines and explosions that was ringing through the battle field._

_"Why are we hiding Little Buddy?" Bulkhead whispered to his little friend as they huddled behind the abandoned debris, the shooting had stopped and all was silent._

_"Optimus and Ratchet ordered me and you that we should hide. They said that this is between them."_

_Bulkhead was about to ask more as he too stayed quiet when he heard a terrible booming voice ringing out the empty base._

_"Well look, if it isn't the Autoscums." Megatron growled as he looked at the blaster with little interest, "I think it is best that we should kill you all."_

_The Autobots that were out were nearly broken down, Ratchet's left arm was torn loose and now deemed useless, Optimus's armor was all scratched and energon were leaking in some cuts that was scratched deep, and Prowl was now using a blaster, his shurikens were now destroyed from the sudden ambush. They were surrounded by the three Decepticons, and they were not going to let them kill._

_"The Pit I'm letting you!" Ratchet growled, swinging his useless arm at the Decepticons that were descending them, it did a little effect as it hit Lugnut's face. Lugnut was more than angry and he roared as he swung his arms around, hitting Ratchet against the wall hard enough for his armors to crack and twist from the sudden shock._

_Ratchet grunted in pain, and he threw the debris around with is magnetic force and nearly stabbing Blitzwing and Megatron. Megatron cursed as he saw Ratchet._

_"I nearly had forgotten of how powerful you actually were Ratchet-pity you are fit for Decepticons for your talent and yet, you joined the weak Autobots side." Megatron stated as he walked near Ratchet, "But that will be your downfall."_

_Before anyone would react, Megatron unsheathed his sword and swung it down._

_A scream was heard through the murder._

Bulkhead woke up at the knocking from the door. Slowly lacing his little friend on the berth he answered on who was at the door, only to find Blitzwing waiting for him.

"What is it?" he asked as he frowned at the triple-changer with distaste. He had the reason to hate the navigator though it's personal. The triple-changer ignored at the tone that Bulkhead was using and simply replied.

"Megazron azkz vor your prezenze."

Bulkhead knew that Megatron needed and with a last glances at his little friend, who was in recharge, he left with Blitzwing to the main trone room where Megatron resides in.

Megatron as usual was looking at the map and some few files he had looked over from his troops and as he saw Bulkhead coming up to him, he smirked.

"Ah Wreaker, my loyal servant, how is your mission last few cycles?" Bulkhead flinched at the new name he was given. He remembered, his name wasn't Bulkhead anymore, he wasn't that bright naive bot anymore. He's Wreaker, the cold,sparkless and destructive Decepticon.

"It had gone well my lord." 'Wreaker' replied as his claws were twiched with a bit of fear of his leader. "Though I am unable to make the Autobot to tell me about their base."

"Never mind about that, as long as you did as you are told you are good."

"If I may my Lord, how did my...little charge coorperate while I'm gone?" Megatron looked thoughtful for a minute and soon realized what Wreaker meant.

"Goldbug is following my orders as well as others, save for the technical glitch he has ever since the begining. But overall he did behaved as a little youngling would do." Wreaker relaxed and almost sighed in relief when he recieved an answer from his lord. As long the answers were positive from the Lord, Goldbug is safe.

"Also I will be needing you for the next raid in next human days. I need to finish some few loose ends with some few autobots. Dismissed." And with that Wreaker left, now racing back to his room where his young charge was, probably awake and waiting for him to come back.

When he reached to his bearth room, was nearly tackled by the youngling. "Bulky, Bulky!" Goldbug exclaimed as he climbed up on his big guardian shoulders, "Where did you go? Is it Megatron?" Wreaker looked at his little friend's faceplate and went back to 'Bulkhead' facade as he usually do.

"Well, yes Megatron did request for my presence, but I'm good. He said that I had to go with him on the next raid." Goldbug tilted his head sideways as if he wasn't grasping what was going on.

"Oh...when will that be?"

"In few human days." 'Bulkhead' replied as he was coaxed to lower his head down by Goldbug's hand. Goldbug planted his lips on Wreaker's cheek and chirped happily, "Then we have time." and he pulled Wreaker toward to the middle of the room to play.

-.-

The crushing buildings, the scream of the tourtured souls, the smell of the rotting flesh and metal rang through his sensories as he looked at his leader attacking the Autobots that had followed them into their raid.

So far Megatron had killed only two, and there were only three left. one was mixure of the blue and red, one was orange with red flames licking all over his painting, and the last one...

The last one...

"Ah, Wreaker." Wreaker looked up from his leader, who seemed to be smirking, "I believe you know this mech."

He threw the red-orange mech in front of Wreaker. Wreaker widen his eyes as he saw who the last one was.

Ironhide.

"Who the frag ar' ya!" Ironhide spat as he held his left arm plate that was dripping with energon blood. The other two remaining looked at Wreaker and Ironhide with fear in their optics. Wreaker looked down at Ironhide. _At the symbol_.

The symbol that he used to wear proudly was now nothing to him, as the same to the mech who had teased him and his little friend to humiliation.

"I'm very surprised you don't even remember me..." Wreaker replied softly, only for Ironhide to hear, "I changed my paint and my optic and you still don't recognize me. _How touching._"

Ironhid's optics widened in realization.

"_Bulkhead?_" Wreaker smiled bitterly at the name that spilled out from Ironhide's mouth, "B-but how-? W-why are you on the Decepticon's side? I though you were dead!"

"No...not dead." Wreaker replied, his right servo configured to his familiar weapon he now used as his destruction of his art, "just...here."

"H-hey. Y-your not going to kill me are you?" Wreaker glared down at Ironhide with bitter hate and he leered in his red optics now boring into Ironhide's blue optics.

Blue.

"After all the things you have done to us... I don't think I can let that grudge go..." he stated coldly his wreaking ball now close to where Ironhide's spark was.

It was thumping. Full with energy.

"Oh and one more thing..."

"The name. Is Wreaker."

A click. A boom. A scream of pain and fear. And a wash of new relief of old grudge gone.

_one down...one to go..._

_-.-_

"I'm home." Wreaker was nearly tackled by Goldbug again, who stayed himself into the middle of the room again, "How was your day, Goldbug?"

"It was fine Bulky." Goldbug replied as he cluched on the grey stuffed doll that looked almost like a cute version of Megatron. (thank goodness for his sewing skill.) "What about you then?"

Wreaker didn't said anything as he carried his little friend to the middle of the room where it was filled with stuffed dolls in the hole. He picked some up that are littered on the floor and organized them against the wall.

"It went well...met up with our old friend of ours." Goldbug tilted his head to the right, "met up with Ironhide. You remember him right?"

"...?" Wreaker looked at his friend in confusion as he walked closer to his little friend, "What did you said Goldbug? I didn't catch that."

"Who's Ironhide, Bulky?"

Oh.

-.-

_"You have your only chance to either be perished or be saved if you whether to join my side youngling." Bulkhead growled as he clutched his little friend who was unconsious for the moment. Megatron was still larger than him but he was nothing to compare to Omega._

_Unfortunately, all of his teammates are all gone now, offlined by the mech before him._

_And surely his little buddy was soon to follow suit as well. Half of his body was slowly turning grey, Bulkhead's processor was clouded with fear and pressure._

_He didn't want to be alone._

_He didn't want to die._

_He also didn't, especially, want his only friend in the world die in this horrid world._

_"Well youngling." Megatron growled, "I'm waiting."_

_Bulkhead looked down at his little friend, who once told him to stay and everything. He was there for Bumblebee, they both promised to be together forever, they even promised of never leaving each other behind, no matter how terrible condition they are in._

_Somewhere in Bulkhead's processor snapped. He now didn't care about who's side he is in now, didn't care about other bots anymore, his focus was now only on Bumblebee and Bumblebee only._

_"We will...but please...please save my friend first...My Lord."_

_"His processor is what-?"_

_"I hav' no idea wha' happened but 'is processor probably gotten 'nto a shock or somethin' like that an' there's possibly that he will remain' gliched forever. Prob' belivin' tha' he's nothin' but a' Sparklin'." replied the Decepticon Medic, Hook as he instructed Bumblebee to follow the light, who was following it obidiently, "go'd, go'd. Now 'ay ah' kid."_

_Bumblebee opened his mouth and Hook looked inside his mouth for any infection, "G'od. Ya' free to go." Bumblebee jumped off the medical berth and climbed up on Bulkhead's shoulder for protection._

_"Is there anything I can do though...?" Hook grunted in reply as he pondered about it._

_"Coul' be possible tha' 'e was taugh' the same thin' of who 'e was. Giv' hi' somethin' like a picture or something tha' will job hi' memory." Bulkhead nodded his head and left the medbay he now so detested after the death of Ratchet._

_They were both branded as soon as they were taken under Megatron's wings and was renamed. Bumblebee had now lost half of memory of the procedure and now believed that he was a sparkling, remembering only Bulkhead as he called him by the pet name._

_He remembered few but barely. Hoping to jog his friend's memory, Bulkhead used his artistic skills to create some few things as humans call 'plushies' and had Bumblebee to play with them._

_Bumblebee started to call each one of them by nicknames; Ratchey, Opty, Prowler, Meggie, Blizy, Luggy and Blacky. He just thought it's just a innocent naming to his little toys but he slowly started to forget things more by day and day._

_Bulkhead talked to his little friend about each one of his friends but all he ever recieved was;_

_"Who's Ratchet/Optimus/Prowl Bulky?"_

_Bulkhead stopped talking about them after that, and went back to create more of the increasing collection of the stuffed plush. He just now added Sari in, along with Shockwave, Longarm, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and few others he can barely remember._

_Bumblebee played with them more and more each day, his memories now all gone, except of his memory of his only best friend._

_But sometimes, Bumblebee could come crying to Bulkhead about a red-orange mech that was making his nightmare. Bulkhead knew who it was instantly and knew that he will have to do something to ease Bumblebee's nightmare._

_Revenge._

"Autobots! fall down!" barked the blue mech, as the remaining Autobots fled from the sudden ambush. The blue mech couldn't believe it. How did the Decepticreep found their base so fast?

"Sentinal! We have to evacuate now!" Jazz yelled out as he tugged his Prime out from the battle, "we have no time, everyone has followed your order to fall down, but now we must-" Jazz was cutted short as he was hit by the large purple ball that appeared out of nowhere and knocked Jazz into stasis lock. Sentinal activated his lance and shield and looked around.

"So the great high ego himself had became a Magnus eh?" A familiar voice echoed through the battlefield, and Sentinal knew that deep voice from anywhere. He still haven't forgotten the regret of kicking him out of the day of the camp.

"Bulkhead! You traitor, I knew you're no good Autobot then." The voice was silent and it creeped Sentinal out.

"True that you kicked me and Bumblebee out but that was then...this is now. And I'm here to make a new settlement now. I just heard that You had actually assigned to become Magnus...?"

Sentinal jerked his head, "So what if I did?" Bulkhead was silent for few minute now, "I guess nothing but..." He leered in, now walking toward Sentinal closer, making himself taller than Sentinal then he ever was, "Getting something to satisfy my thrist will do."

He swung his wreaking ball, a sudden ring of a lance, and a body crashing against the wall.

-.-

Wreaker hummed, his servos now dirtied by the energon blood he now just gotten from. He killed another Autobot. But this Autobot is no other, a magnus if you will, and he killed the largest ego a mech can have.

He had finally killed Sentinal, and now his goal for his revenge is now complete.

And his Goldbug can rest peacfully now, simply just playing his little toys.

He remembered he had just recently created Ironhide plush, now he felt an urge to create Sentinal now.

Soon a new goal came and Wreaker smiled, his optics now filled with insanity he had now created.

My, my he thought, so much to destroy, so much to create of out now growing collection.

_Bulkhead looked down at Bumblebee who was smiling up at him with innocence and went back to play with his little-no **their **little collection. Bulkhead smiled, his mind now blank of nothingness now, his creating plushies for Bumblebee now became a hobby, he remebered he had destroyed an Autobot named Sunstreaker and attempted to create Sunstreaker to add in the playbox. Soon, the collection grew and grew. Neutrals, Autobots, and Decepticons had grown in number by Bulkhead who had now killed them just to add for their collection now. Yes, Bulkhead now had two new goals. One is revenge and the other..._

_He will destroy them all._

_Destroy, but recreate them._

_And let them be the puppet of the young friend of his he cared so deeply about._

_Forever and ever._

_Because after all, as long as they both are together forever, at least one of them is sane enough to protect his only friend from the horrid world he now detested._


End file.
